neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is a fictional character created by Takashi Iizuka, who appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog series made for the Sega Console. He debuted as a video game character in the , from then on, he has appeared in many other games trying to figure out who he is and what should he do with his life. When Sonic Adventure 2 was in development, Shadow was originally named Terios the Hedgehog, the term terios means "reflection of". His name was changed to Shadow before Sonic Adventure 2 was released. Shadow is one of Sonic's main rivals, he can do everything that Sonic can do and at some instances perhaps even more. He's a neutral character as McBoo. Biography Shadow's debut was in the game Sonic Adventure 2, where it is explained that he was created fifty years prior to the game's events, by Professor Gerald Robotnik, who had been charged with the task of researching a path to immortality. He created Shadow as "The Ultimate Life Form", a first step towards achieving that goal, but the project was shut down and his granddaughter, Maria, was killed in the aftermath. Before she died, she ejected Shadow towards Earth in an escape pod. Gerald, driven insane by her death, designed a program that would cause the research station, Space Colony ARK, to crash into Earth once all seven Chaos Emeralds were placed inside it. Back on Earth, he modified Shadow's mind so that he would carry out Gerald's plan if he was ever released.Fifty years later, Shadow was released from suspended animation by Dr. Eggman, grandson of Gerald Robotnik, who sought after Shadow after learning from Gerald's diary that he was the ultimate life form his grandfather had created, hoping to use him to conquer the world. Shadow tricked Eggman, under Gerald's programming, into helping him collect all seven Chaos Emeralds with the help of Rouge the Bat, and in placing them in the ARK, almost allowed it to crash into Earth. Amy Rose managed to trigger his memory of Maria, and the ARK was placed back into orbit using his skill, Chaos Control, using up the last of his energy and sending him falling to Earth, seemingly dead. Notable Appearances *'Sonic Riders DS (Unlockable Character)' *'Ultra Sonic Rivals' (Player 2) *'Mario Golf Wii' *'Pikachu's Final Destiny '(Cameo) *'Pikachu's Final Destiny 2' (Ally) *'RenarioExtreme series '(appears in the Chinese anime, Renan!) *'Super Smash Bros. Charged! '(Unlockable Character) *'Mario & Sonic: Brainwashed' (Unlockable Character) Sonic Heroes 2 Shadow makes an appearance in Team Sonic of Sonic Heroes 2. Super Sonic Smash Bros. Movelist Standard - Pistol Shot: Shadow shoots with his pistol. Side - Chaos Spear: Shadow throws a spear of Chaos Energy. Up - Chaos Control: Shadow uses Chaos Control to teleport him upwards. The 2nd best recovery move, other than Metal Sonic's and Omega's (they're the same) Down - Rocket Kick: Shadow uses his rocket shoes to do a kick-spin. Final Smash - Chaos Blast: Shadow uses Chaos Blast to knock back opponents. Poker Night 3 Shadow makes an appearence as an opponent character in the third installment to the Poker Night series. Despite his demeaner and tendency to violence, he was taught in the ways of poker by previous player Brock Samson. He is often called an emo by Max, which results in a punch in the face from Sam. Gallery File:411px-Shadow.jpg File:Shadow ASR.png 519px-Super shadow final.png|Super Shadow Shadow-large.png Shadow bike.png Shadow with flash.png Shadow2011.png Shadow3D.png ShadowA2.png ShadowA2Battle.png ShadowB2.png ShadowBattle.png ShadowChannel.png ShadowChronicles.png ShadowFR.png ShadowFront.png ShadowGunPose.png ShadowHedgehog.png ShadowPosing.png Shadow NSMBTSOF.png classic_shadow_the_hedgehog_by_anotherblazehedgehog-d4haqkc.jpeg|Classic Shadow by anotherblazehedgehog on deviantART. 7._Shadow_The_Hedgehog.png Sonic Cast 2.jpg Shadow Zero.png Shadow_6.png 1000px-Super_shadow_final.png Shadow Speed.png|Super Smash Bros. Charged! Shadowbacktotheorigins.png 213px-Shadow Bios.png Shadow Charged.png|The Japan Artwork of Shadow in Super Smash Bros. Charged! Shadowtrophy.png ASRT SHADOW.png Shadow_Sonic_Channel.png 394px-Shadow_New.PNG ShadowGenerations.png Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category: Playable Characters Category: Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Mario Forever Series Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:RenarioExtreme series Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Category:Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sonic Series Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Secret Characters Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Mario Kart S Category:Sonic Villains Category:Rivals Category:Canon Characters